


Know-it-all

by Okamichan6942



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamichan6942/pseuds/Okamichan6942
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak's stuck in the medbay alone, and is surprised to find himself with a little company. (Pun intended).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know-it-all

**Author's Note:**

> I requested fluff bunnies from my lj friends because quite truthfully I'm not terribly practiced at writing WAFF and Fluff. This was requested by Wyntir Rose. It was supposed to be a drabble… Yeah… Didn't quite manage that…

Bluestreak hated to be in the medbay after shift. Especially when everyone else had been released, even the twins. Bluestreak held his doorwings stiffly upright, refusing to give into the irrational fear that ate at his circuits. His leg hurt where it had been shot, but he wasn't about to wake up Ratchet to complain about it, the dent on his helm still smarted, after all.

Even the bright lights that illuminated every inch of the medbay provided fuel to Bluestreak's notoriously overactive imagination. He shuttered his optics, wondering why Ratchet couldn't have let him out before he left.  _I mean, it's not like I'm Sideswipe, or, Primus forbid, Brawn, I don't usually come here a lot. And why does it have to be so quiet in here? Or is it quiet? Was that something squealing over there? Did Ratchet leave something on, and forget about it? We're right by the impact point too, and Sideswipe's always joking about how Ratchet's going to wake up the ones still buried in the mountain one day. What was that scratching? Was that something scratching on the rocks? Was that a snap? Might be a mouse, Sparkplug says he's been seeing them running around, though Primus knows what they're eating here and-_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Bluestreak jumped out of his exoplating, fuel pump beating wildly in his chest as his scream died in a burst of static.

His optics snapped open, his auto-record playing back the minute scream that had accompanied his own, coming from the direction of the touch that had initially set off his startled cry.

He stared wide-eyed at the little boy standing on the wheeled stepladder designed for the human's easy access to the medical berths. Daniel stood back against the rails of the stepladder, clutching his stuffed T-rex and the quilt that he was seen carrying around the Ark.

Bluestreak floundered for a moment, not really knowing what to say, well besides the 'Daniel?' that escaped from his vocalizer. He hadn't had much to do with the boy since he started spending more time at the Ark. The entire crew was taking some adjusting to his rather vociferous presence.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Bluestreak couldn't help the twitch of his doorwings as he stared down at Daniel. "Don't you have a berth of your own?" Even so, he gently lifted the child the rest of the way to the gurney.

"Yeah," Bluestreak almost couldn't hear the tinny petulant word, "but Hound's not here to scare Davy Jones out of the closet."

Bluestreak's doorwings twitched again as he held a hand over his damaged leg to discourage curious fingers from getting pinched, or worse. Knowing his luck, it'd be worse, and Ratchet would then come and probably deactivate him or turn him into a scooter for Daniel. "Davy Jones?" Wasn't that a human-

"He's the sea devil that eats bad pirates. Mommy always says that since I'm a pirate, if I'm bad, he's going to come and he's going to take me down to the bottom of the sea. Sideswipe says that he stuffs you into his locker for a snack later." The little brows turned upward. "I don't wanna be a snack."

Bluestreak tilted his head at Daniel, watching as Daniel settled in the crook of his neck. "If he's a sea devil, then what's he doing in your closet?" He was certainly glad Prowl wasn't here for this, he was sure it'd short out his logic circuits, and that would really make Ratchet mad, the CMO hated having to reset Prowl's logic circuits.

"He's waiting for me to be bad, so that he can come and get me easily." Without further prompting from Bluestreak, he went on to explain, "Hound says that Davy Jones is nowhere near as nasty as Blackspark. Hound says that was a really nasty pirate on Cybertron, and he uses his hal- haul- holgram," the little boy stumbled over the word, only to right back up without further hesitance, "to scare Davy Jones away, because you guys don't taste good, and nothing's scarier than Blackspark."

Bluestreak had to mute the glitched choke from his vocalizer at that name. Blackspark was a near-mythic figure in Cybertronian mythology, but he wasn't entirely sure that 'pirate' fit in what he was known for.

The warm little presence that chattered happily at him about humans whom Bluestreak had no idea were, but made a note to look up later, eased the gunner's usually tense nerves. Most knew Bluestreak as a chatterbox, and tolerated his incessant talking (to a point), but even the gunner enjoyed a chance to sit back, or lay back as the case may be, and simply  _listen_  as someone else took the steering wheel and filled his audio receivers with words that wrapped him in sound and kept away the awful silence. He listened to Daniel, holding as still as possible to prevent anything from catching on the boy's clothing or sensitive skin. He listened as Daniel's voice slowly petered out like a dying engine, aware of the minute sounds of the boy going into recharge.

He listened, the silence no longer pressing, because it was no longer there. Daniel's breathing, his heartbeat, all sounded preternaturally loud in Bluestreak's audios. He listened to the soft rush, the steady thumps until he felt himself sliding into recharge, making sure to lock all his joints before he did.

He had an inkling, now, what the humans felt for their small sparklings. He would never want to hurt this precious little person.


End file.
